This invention concerns odor absorbing extrudates like fibers and films and methods of making them.
Methods of minimizing the effect of odorous compounds include, for example, covering up the odor by releasing an even stronger odor. Air freshener sprays and candles are examples of this method. Another way to combat odorous compounds, including ammonia, methyl mercaptan, trimethylamine, and other sulfides and amines is to remove these compounds through the use of deodorizing agents that will absorb them. Activated charcoal and sodium bicarbonate are two compounds commonly used to absorb odors. Activated charcoal, however, typically has a low deodorizing ability, especially for ammonia odors and when in the presence of moisture, and the black color of charcoal lacks aesthetically pleasing characteristics generally desired by consumers. Sodium bicarbonate, and other white colored odor absorbents such as silica gel and zeolites generally have a lower absorbency than activated charcoal and so are less effective.
In addition to removing foul smelling compounds, there is a need for products capable of removing gases that, while not necessarily odorous, still cause a negative effect. One example of such a gaseous compound is ethylene, which is released by fruit as it ripens. Removal of the ethylene gas would slow and potentially control the ripening process, allowing for extended storage and transportation.
There is thus a need for a gas and/or odor removal/neutralizing extrudate.